


Look Me In The Eye

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Monsters, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Gabriel’s form has shifted again recently, and it’s clear he’s unhappy about that. But he’s still your Gabriel, and you’re eager to prove that you still care for him…





	Look Me In The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello!!! I am so glad you guys are back and doing well!!! Can I please request Reaper being gentle and sweet during some sexy times with fem reader? I have a mighty thirst for my boi_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You lay still in the bedding, looking up at Gabriel, who loomed over you with a severe expression. Grey, leathery skin undulated beneath misplaced mouths and sharp rows of teeth. Frantic eyes, scleras black and irises red, darted around, looking at everything and nothing. The skin on one side of his face looked as if it had been burned away, baring overgrown and tusk-like fangs along his jaw.

He stared back at you, chest rising and falling with slow, measured breaths. And yet, beneath all of it, you could still feel him. This was your Gabriel, unmistakably. Something stirred in your centre, and you reached for him. He shrank back, like he was ashamed—as if to say _don’t look at me_.

“Gabriel—”

The warmth of a tentacle slid along your folds, and your breath hitched. Your gaze flicked downward, but found his again quickly.

“Tell me to stop.”

“Why? Do you want to stop?” A beat, but he didn’t answer you. The warm, slick tendril wove its way along, stroking insistently over your clit. You gasped as your back arched. When he said nothing further, you lifted your gaze to his again, fingers curling into the sheets.

“I told you, already—I’m yours. Whatever you need. And I want _all_ of you. Even the parts you don’t like…”

“It’s not the same—”

You hushed him, grinding against the sensation prodding at your opening. “It doesn’t matter if you agree, Gabriel—you don’t get to decide how I feel.”

He let out a soft huff, but said nothing. As he eased the tentacle inside, you let out a low whine, slick juices flowing freely around the smooth member. Your chest was already heaving. Your bleary gaze searched for his, and a slick tentacle brushed over your clit. You whimpered, mouth falling open.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, like he couldn’t quite comprehend how much you wanted him. You turned your face into the sheets, heart squeezing in your chest as heat flared in your cheeks.

“It’s just the effect you have on me,” you whispered. Your breath stuttered as you turned back to look at him. He hummed, leaning down to kiss you slowly. Monstrous hands groped and massaged your breasts. His tentacle moved slowly, brushing over your sweet spot at a maddening pace. Each stroke coiled pleasure tighter in your belly, inner muscles clenching around him.

“You feel good like this,” he murmured in your ear. His kisses drifted along your jaw as the other tentacle stroking your clit sped up.

“So do you.”

You moved against his touches, chasing the pleasure he eked out. One hand gripped at the nape of his neck to pull him closer; the other groping at the hard line of his erection, still confined in his trousers. His breath caught, nostrils flaring as he bit back a snarl.

His movements sped up again, thick tendril dragging along your inner walls as he worked your clit harder. Your jaw clenched as you moaned through your teeth, trying desperately to hold out—to make it last even a little bit longer.

His touch softened as kisses along your cheeks drew your attention back to him.

“Don’t hold back,” he murmured. “I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.”

You squirmed. “I want it to last—”

“I won’t stop,” he ground out, the pace of his tentacle increasing rapidly. “Not unless you ask me to.”

Your breath hitched on a gasp as pleasure spiraled in your belly, rippling out over raw nerves. “Oh, Gabriel, I’m—”

You couldn’t finish your sentence, words cut off by a staggering cry as your orgasm gushed out around Gabriel’s tentacle, coating your thighs and the sheets beneath you. Your second orgasm came on the tail of the first, each brush of the tendril over your sweet spot squeezing more and more fluid out of you.

You cried as your hips jerked wildly against him, but you couldn’t find your voice to ask him to stop. You didn’t want him to—not really. He finally relented just as the pleasure bridged the gap, your nerves overwrought and wound too tight.

The presence of his body helped ease you down from your high, the tendrils wrapped around your wrists slowly loosening their tight grip. Calloused hands still squeezed and fondled your tender breasts, keeping you toeing the line of pleasure as heat coiled in your belly again.

“Gabriel—”

He interrupted you with a kiss, licking into your mouth. You let him, chasing his tongue and the sharp edges of his teeth. You felt it, though you couldn’t see it—the weight of his thick cock, heavy as it rested against your mound. Writhing, you whined as you tried to part your thighs for him.

“Fuck me, Gabriel,” you whispered, the thick muscle caressing along your lower lips. “Split me open, tear me apart if you have to—I don’t care, I just want you inside me.”

At the first push of his crown against your entrance, your breath caught. Was he bigger than he used to be? You glanced down finally, shocked by the sight of it. Covered in ridges and bumps, though not nearly as monstrous as the rest of him, it definitely seemed bigger than you remembered. You swallowed as your mouth watered, some primal thing in you igniting as you turned your sultry gaze on him.

Your head fell back as he eased his hips forward, inch by painstaking inch, your body pushed to its limit. Tiny squeaks escaped you as each undulating bump and ridge caressed your tight walls. He pressed a rough kiss against your neck, the scrape of his exposed teeth leaving marks on your skin.

“You’re taking me so well,” he whispered, voice gentle and encouraging. “You really are mine, aren’t you? This pretty body was just made to take me…”

You nodded, a little frantic as your eyes searched for his. Dozens more surrounded his natural ones, blinking rapidly and darting around. Some gentle thing rose up in your chest and you tried to crane up towards him. He took your cue and leaned down to kiss those soft, pliant lips, textured tongue searching hungrily for yours. You met, mouths making love as gently and passionately as your bodies. As he bottomed out, hips flush to yours, the pulsing heat of his erection became all the more apparent.

He was almost too hot, the strain of taking him making you ache as you clenched your jaw. A torrid, slick tendril caressed the throbbing bundle of nerves at your apex, and your breath caught on a gasp as your inner muscles clenched around him. It was almost too much, and you whimpered, head falling back. More warm tentacles caressed and massaged your breasts, the touch like gentle suckling on your nipples. Your walls clenched again as your breath hitched, pleasure spiralling out in your centre as he shifted his hips back.

You momentarily panicked, certain you weren’t ready for another push, but when it came, all you could do was let out a resounding groan as you opened up to him. Heat coiled tight in your belly as it flooded your cheeks, tingles rushing out over your scalp.

“Oh my _fucking God_ , Gabriel,” you hissed, unable to put into words the thrill that had surged through your body. He seemed acutely aware of how slowly to move, how deeply to thrust—like he knew your body better than you did.

He smiled warmly as you relaxed in his tenuous hold. “That’s it,” he cooed softly in your ear. “I’ve got you.”

You let out a soft moan. With a helpless nod, your lips quivered, and he kissed you again. Heat and pleasure rushed out over your skin, skittering over tender nerves.

“Gabriel—” Your breath caught on a gasp as your throat closed up. “Gabriel, I can’t—”

“You can,” he whispered. Gentle, teasing suction passed over your clit, making your eyes roll back as your hips trembled. You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head as tears slipped down your cheeks.

“I _can’t_ ,” you choked out, jaw clenching so tightly it ached. His rough mouth traced the loud throb of your pulse as he slowed his thrusts again, letting you catch your breath.

“You can,” he insisted again—not an encouragement, but a command. “You will.”

The sheer authority in his voice melted you, liquid pleasure coiling tighter in your centre as you relaxed again. He thrust in deep, the movement slow and calculated. A desperate cry fell past your lips as you strained to take him, his crown nestled snugly against your cervix.

“You can,” he repeated, this time much gentler. You nodded helplessly, gaze distant as you focused on the stretch and drag of his shaft pulsing inside you. His movements were slow and measured, not going too deeply, but making sure you felt every roll of his hips. His skin was warm—even hot, and so unlike what you had become accustomed to. Yet you couldn’t get enough of it, the phantom of his touch lingering long after he had moved on.

As he began to move faster, the pressure in your core coiling almost painfully tight, you felt the whisper of suction pass over your clit again. Your inner muscles clenched tightly, and he groaned against the skin of your throat, answering your cries by thrusting harder, faster into your pliant body which gave under the strain.

Your strangled cry came out much like a groan that reverberated loudly in your chest, slick heat erupting down his shaft as you cried. You cursed and writhed in his hold, quickly overwhelming by the pleasure roiling in your centre. It was all you could do to scream and cry for him, but you never asked him to stop, and your safeword didn’t even pass your mind—you were too lost in chasing the pleasure he tore out of you, hollowing you out with each potent thrust.

Finally, blessedly, Gabriel let out an inhuman snarl, loud and feral in your ear and he came undone, spilling inside your waiting canal.

You were utterly spent, and felt the lingering sensation of having been completely wrung out by him as he slowly withdrew. A few seconds passed, and you could feel the wet heat of his come as it slowly trickled out of you, dripping down the cleft of your ass as he held your thighs wide to admire his handiwork. He purred as a tentacle slicked along your lower folds, scooping up some of the mess and pushing it back inside. You groaned in protest, too spent to even try closing up your thighs. His teeth—which ones?—clicked as he leveled you with a devilish smile.

“Again?”

All good sense would have told you to beg him to let you rest—you weren’t really sure if you could take any more. Yet when he looked at you like that, you wanted to try—you wanted to find out just what your limits were. You reached between your legs, spreading yourself open to him as you stared at him with a kind of desperate longing.

“Please…”

His chest rumbled with pleasure as he leaned down to kiss you, a writhing tendril already circling your clit again.

“Good girl…”


End file.
